


Whispered Words - A Drarry Fic

by celestemallory



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Dursley Family, Anxiety, Child Abuse, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Depression, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Hermione Granger Bashing, I Don't Even Know, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Panic Attacks, Ron Weasley Bashing, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-05-17 10:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14830625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestemallory/pseuds/celestemallory
Summary: Harry survives yet another brutal summer at the Dursley's only to find that rumors have been spread about him in the Daily Prophet. Harry is already dangerously close to going over the edge, but can a certain someone who has taken interest in him, save him?-This has been formatted for Wattpad, so a lot of the chapters say "vote and comment!". The author's notes are also incorporated in the text instead of in the space on AO3 for notes.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Formatted for Wattpad so it seems a bit wonky. This is my first story I've put on AO3 so bear with me, I have no clue what I'm doing.

A/N: Welcome to yet another terrible fanfiction written by yours truly. At this point, I don’t know what I’m even trying to accomplish by putting my stories on the internet. As always, you can message me with ideas at the email listed in my about/bio/whatever you call that thingy. So, before I begin, this fic will cover some triggering topics such as abuse and depression (and a lot more later in the story), so if those bother you, don’t read! This has been your trigger warning, if you continue to read even though I have warned you, don’t come for me. I tried to warn you. I’ll be writing a fluff fic soon, so you can have something nice to read. I might change a bit as to who has died/dies so please don’t comment saying “[name] dies in [book number]“.  
Whispered Words – A Drarry Fic  
Chapter One  
Harry laid on his lumpy mattress in his room on Number Four, Privet Drive. It was a hot and humid August day, and Dudley was out with his gang, Petunia and Vernon were out having a nice lunch date, giving Harry no reason to get up and do something. He stared at the ceiling, a cold feeling deep in the pit of his stomach. He’d been feeling that way a lot lately, but he usually could ignore it as he did chores and yard work. Today, however, he was alone with the strange cold feeling and he didn’t know what to do with it. He was beginning his 6th year at Hogwarts soon, a time where he should have his career picked out and a clear idea of where he wanted to go in life, yet he had never felt more unsure of himself. He stood and stretched, shaking his messy black hair out of his face and beginning to pack for school. He still had an entire month to wait before school started, but somehow the Weasley’s managed to get permission to pick him up for a week before for school shopping. Harry could not wait for the opportunity to get out of Privet Drive, he hadn’t been able to leave all summer.  
A few hours passed, and Petunia and Vernon returned home from their date and movie. Vernon came stomping in, grumbling about traffic and having to pay for their outing. Petunia followed behind him, carrying a large purse and their lunch leftovers. They moved to the living room and the TV was turned on, blaring loud golf commentary. Harry winced as the loud noise reached his room, it was only a matter of time before he would be called down for chores. His whole body ached from the yardwork he did the day before, any movement he made increased the aching. Sure enough, not even ten minutes after the TV was switched on, a loud yell came from downstairs. “Boy! Get down here!” Vernon shouted, his bellow nearly shaking the house.  
“Coming!” Harry yelled back, scampering down the stairs and into the living room. Vernon turned to face him, lowering the volume of the TV so he wouldn’t have to shout.  
“You are to go clean the upstairs bathrooms. Once you finish, begin cooking dinner. I expect a lovely meal.” Vernon said, his voice deadly calm, sending a chill down Harry’s spine. Harry nodded and went to the closet and dug out all the cleaning supplies, mentally grumbling. There were three bathrooms upstairs, a tiny, cramped one in the hall for Harry to use, one in Dudley’s room just for him, and one in Petunia and Vernon’s room just for them. The master bathroom had both a jacuzzi bath and a shower, increasing the amount of work it took to clean. He lugged all the supplies up to the bathrooms and set to work, beginning in the master bathroom. He then cleaned Dudley’s bathroom, and finally, his own. He didn’t mind cleaning his own bathroom, it gave him a chance to make sure all his things he had stored in there remained hidden. At around 4:30 pm, Harry had finished his bathroom cleaning chore, so he made his way downstairs with the supplies. He tucked them away in the closet and washed his hands, beginning to prepare dinner. Vernon was thankfully asleep on the couch, a relief to Harry. Petunia was off at her computer, gossiping with her friends. Dudley would be spending the night with his gang, so Harry was pretty much alone again, with the cold feeling looming over him. He brushed it aside and started chopping vegetables for dinner. The house was silent except for chopping noises and the occasional snore from Vernon. Harry cooked quickly, knowing if dinner was still being prepared after 6:00, Vernon would throw a fit. He shuddered at the thought, quickening his pace. He finished right at six, placing the meal on the table. He had prepared a meal of beef stew, and the smell was wonderful. He had set the table beautifully, even adding some flowers in the centre for decoration. He did not set a place for himself, as always, since he was not welcome at the table. He went out to the main hall and called to both Vernon and Petunia. “Dinner is ready!” He called, careful to not be too loud, his voice hoarse. Petunia rose from her computer and gently woke Vernon. She nodded silently in Harry’s direction, allowing him a chance to escape up to his room before Vernon was awake. She and Harry had come to a sort of silent agreement; Harry would remain obedient and not challenge Vernon and Petunia would do her best to protect him from Vernon’s wrath when she could. Harry scurried off to his room, hungry but grateful to have avoided becoming a punching bag, at least for now. He could hear the clink of silverware against dishes and soon he fell asleep, the cold feeling creeping back to him like moth to a flame.  
Several hours later, Vernon came stomping upstairs, preparing to go to bed. Harry was still passed out on his bed, being overworked and hungry taking its toll on him. Vernon went stomping past Harry’s door heading into his own room and getting into bed. Not even 30 minutes later, Hedwig screeched, triggering a long string of language from both Vernon and Harry, as Harry jolted awake from the noise. Harry heard Vernon come stomping down the hall and he braced himself, cowering in the corner on his bed. “Keep your bloody bird quiet!” Vernon shouted as he burst through the door, stomping over to Harry and grabbing his hair roughly, forcing Harry to look at him. Harry clenched his jaw as Vernon slowly raised his fist, bracing himself for the blow. The first blow hit him right in the jaw, knocking him back. Vernon grabbed his legs and dragged him to the floor, pummeling him. Harry focused his thoughts on Hogwarts as each blow knocked the wind out of him and made his head spin with pain. After what felt like an eternity, Vernon left the room, leaving a crumpled Harry on the floor. Harry tried to sit up, but the pain in his chest was entirely too strong, and he fell back, passing out on the floor, his body at an unnatural angle.  
A/N: SO! The first chapter is always a bit rough to write, but I think it’s alright. It moves a bit quickly since nothing can really start until the Weasleys come to get Harry. There will be a lot heavier stuff covered so please, if the bit that I’ve written in this chapter upsets you, please stop reading. I want all my readers happy! Much love to you all, and don’t forget to vote and comment!


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder that this was formatted for Wattpad. Also AO3 is confusing me.

A/N: Hello humans~ Here’s another chapter! Major time-skip coming up since I don’t want to give away too much about what happened during the summer since that’s to be revealed at Hogwarts. Enjoy!  
Whispered Words – A Drarry Fic  
Chapter Two  
It was now the last week of August and Harry was packed for his trip to the Weasley’s house. Petunia and Vernon had gone out to run errands and Dudley was hanging out in his room with his gang. All Harry had to do was slip out quietly and hope that Dudley didn’t try to cause trouble. From Dudley’s room, loud noises, seemingly from a video game were heard. Harry carefully dragged his trunk down the steps with one hand, holding Hedwig’s cage in the other. A car pulled up outside, and Harry heard the door open and shut with a loud click. He opened the door before whoever arrived could knock and was greeted with the smiling face of Mr. Weasley. “Harry, it’s great to see you! How have you been?” Mr. Weasley said, drawing Harry into a hug. Harry winced at the pain it brought to his ribs, but he managed a smile.  
“I’ve been fine, how have you been?” Harry asked once he had been released from the hug.  
“Oh, I’ve been fine, but let’s get going now. Molly is preparing a nice meal to celebrate your arrival!” Mr. Weasley said, picking up Harry’s trunk and lugging it out to what appeared to be a rental car. Harry followed, carrying Hedwig’s cage. Mr. Weasley gestured to the passenger door. “Hop in, Harry.” He said cheerfully as he hopped in on the driver’s side. Harry got in and held Hedwig’s cage on his lap, sitting stiffly. “So, Mr. Weasley, how is Ron? I haven’t heard much from him this summer.” Harry asked after a rather long and awkward silence.  
“I thought Ron was writing to you? He told me he’d been writing to you pretty much every day.” Mr. Weasley said, a puzzled expression on his face as he drove.  
“No, sir. I haven’t heard from him except for a letter on my birthday.” Harry replied, looking out the window.  
“You can call me Arthur, Harry. As for Ron not writing, I hadn’t known. You should ask him about it once we get to the Burrow.” Arthur said kindly, before lapsing back into silence, although this time there was no awkwardness in the air. Soon they arrived at the Burrow, and Harry gathered his luggage, dragging it in as Arthur held the door open for him. Before he could even pause to adjust to his surroundings, he was swept up into a tight hug from Molly Weasley. She released him after a moment and looked him up and down, as if she could sense his injuries. “It’s good to see you, Harry dear. Let’s go get you settled in. We’ve put an extra bed in Ron’s room for you.” She said, smiling gently at him.  
“It’s good to see you too, Mrs. Weasley. I’ll go put my stuff upstairs now.” He said politely, gathering his luggage once again.  
“You can call me Molly. I’ll be in the kitchen if you need anything.” She replied, walking back to the stove and continually stirring something that smelled delicious. Harry made his way upstairs, soon reaching the top floor, Ron’s room. He knocked quietly and upon hearing a faint “Come in!”, he pushed the door open and entered. Ron was seated on his bed, flipping through a Quidditch magazine. Harry set his stuff on the empty bed across from Ron’s before going over to Ron. Ron didn’t acknowledge him, so Harry cleared his throat. “Ron, mate, how have you been? I haven’t heard much from you.” Harry said timidly, knowing how easily Ron could blow up.  
“I’ve been well, been visiting Hermione a lot.” Ron replied curtly. Harry felt a pang of sadness, his two best friends had been hanging out without him, and he hadn’t even known.  
“Well, erm, thanks for the birthday letter.” Harry said awkwardly before shuffling back to his bed and sitting down. Ron only grunted in reply, and Harry sighed, feeling both sadness and irritation twist at him. Why was Ron acting like this? It wasn’t like they’d spoken much since the end of the school year, and they had been fine then, so what could Harry have possibly done to upset Ron. ‘Perhaps I’m overthinking this,’ Harry thought, trying to relax. Suddenly, Ron shot up and snatched a newspaper that had been sitting on his nightstand. “I can’t believe you, Harry! You’ve not only betrayed me, but also Hermione and the rest of the Light Side.” He shouted, hurling the newspaper at Harry. Harry caught it and looked at the cover. He couldn’t believe what he was reading. It read:  
HARRY POTTER HAS TURNED TO THE DARK?  
Written by Rita Skeeter  
It is a well-known fact that Harry Potter is a Parselmouth, but what can we interpret from that? The gift of Parselmouth is often associated with the house of Slytherin, which can be linked to people like He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. While Potter is in the house of Gryffindor, we have a source that has informed us that he was almost placed in Slytherin. “In second year, when we first found out he could talk to snakes, he told us that the hat almost put him in Slytherin. At first, we thought nothing of it, but now we can clearly see he should have been there all along,” Our source, who wishes to remain anonymous, said with a shudder. It’s clear Potter has fooled many of his peers.  
The article went on to provide theories for how Harry was linked to the Dark Side, all of which made Harry increasingly angry. “You seriously believe this, Ron? It’s written by Skeeter! You know how that woman is!” Harry shouted, unable to contain his anger and hurt.  
“But it’s true! You are a Parselmouth! You did nearly get sorted into Slytherin! You can try to lie, but you can’t fool me! I know exactly what you’re playing at!” Ron shot back, his face flushing a beet red.  
“And do tell me, what am I playing at? Because I sure as hell don’t know.” Harry replied, his voice quiet and hoarse.  
“You’re on You-Know-Who’s side! You’re helping him!” Ron continued shouting, his actions that of a raving lunatic. Harry did not reply, he only shrunk back on his bed, the feeling of hurt creeping through him.  
“See! You aren’t denying it! It’s true!” Ron screamed at him, throwing his Quidditch magazine into Harry’s face. At that moment there were two pops, and the twins appeared in Ron’s room.  
“We thought we heard…” George began.  
“A lot of shouting…”  
“So we had…”  
“To come investigate!” They finished in unison, inspecting the Ron and Harry. Ron raised a finger and jabbed it in Harry’s direction.  
“I’m just putting him in his place for betraying the Light.” Ron scowled. Harry simply shook his head and shrunk further back, not wanting Ron to explode again.  
“Ron, mate, you don’t really believe that crap that Skeeter published, do you?” Fred asked, not believing his ears. George approached Ron cautiously, inspecting him to make sure he truly was Ron.  
“Of course I believe it! Harry has been fooling us all for too long!” Ron stated harshly. Fred and George looked at him with disgust.  
“You’re absolutely mental, Ron.” George said, grimacing as he went over to Harry, who was still trying to remain as small as possible on his bed.  
“C’mon Harry, you can room with me and Fred, since Ron is being an idiot.” George said gently, lifting Harry’s trunk and owl cage. Fred nodded and linked arms with Harry to Apparate them back to the twins’ room. Harry smiled gratefully and with a pop, the three of them were in the twins’ room. George set Harry’s things down, while Fred went over to the small couch they had placed near their window and unfolded it to make it a guest bed for Harry to sleep in. “Sorry about Ron, I don’t know what’s gotten into him.” George stated, his usual cheerfulness gone.  
“We’ll go tell Mum what’s happened, you can just wait here.” Fred said and before Harry could say a word, they had apparated away and faint talking could be heard from the kitchen. Harry sat down on the couch-bed and stared blankly at the wall, not really listening to the voices from downstairs. Soon, Molly Weasley could be heard stomping up the stairs to Ron’s room, where she then could be heard yelling at him rather fiercely. Normally, the yelling would put Harry on edge, but he was so out of it from Ron saying such cruel things to him that he barely even cared.  
Later that evening after a rather awkward but delicious dinner, Harry and the twins played a bit of Wizard’s Chess, Fred and George alternating between rounds. It was late at night when they finally went to bed. The next day, they would be going to Diagon Alley to purchases school supplies, and Harry was feeling both excited and a bit of dread at having to spend so much time near Ron. He didn’t wish to be back at the Dursley’s, but he couldn’t help but wish he hadn’t come to the Weasley’s house. His thoughts trailed off as he fell asleep, sleeping peacefully for once in his life.  
A/N: So, this took me forever to write and it’s not even that good, so I’m kind of disappointed with it. I really struggle to write the Weasleys, especially bad Weasleys like I’m using for this story but I’m trying my best! It’s going to take a while to get into the Drarry part since I don’t want to rush it because I want it to be as natural as possible and I need to incorporate Harry’s obvious mental scars into how he behaves. Not sure how many chapters this will end up being, but at this rate it’ll probably be 20+. Things are obviously going to get a lot darker for Harry and I will probably write about self-harm and suicidal thoughts, so if that upsets you then please don’t read. I feel like I’m always saying “don’t read if-“ but I really don’t want to upset anyone with my works. Please stay safe and my inbox is always open for those who wish to talk. Ciao for now~


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Formatted for Wattpad, although I'm sure you're aware of that by now.

A/N: I’m going to try to skip through Harry being at the Weasleys’ house since stuff can’t really happen until Hogwarts, but once again I’m going to remind everyone and say that this is probably a really triggering book sO stay safe my lovely readers.  
Whispered Words – A Drarry Fic  
Chapter Three  
Shopping for school supplies was uneventful, despite Ron’s blowup the day before. Ginny and Ron were both giving Harry death glares throughout the whole event, but Harry paid them no mind. If they were going to believe the rubbish Skeeter had published, then it was their loss. Fred and George accompanied Harry and the others on their school supply shopping trip despite no longer attending Hogwarts. The twins seemed to have come to some sort of unspoken agreement that they needed to keep an eye on Harry for the week he was at their house, to make sure Ron or Ginny didn’t try anything, seeing as both of them believed the article that had been written about Harry.   
Soon, the week was over and it was September 1st, and Molly Weasley had brought Harry, Ron, and Ginny to King’s Cross Station. They made their way to the platform, not talking to each other. Ron and Harry hadn’t spoken since Ron’s blowup, and Ginny hadn’t said a word to Harry since the end of the previous school year. Once they reached the platform, Molly hugged Harry goodbye before turning to Ron and Ginny, lecturing them about behaving and doing well in their classes. Harry boarded the train and made his way to the very back of the train, seating himself in an empty compartment. He tucked his trunk on the luggage rack above the seat and he set Hedwig’s cage on the seat across from his. Ron and Hermione had Prefect duties to attend to, not like they would have sat with him anyways. ‘Hermione probably believes the article as well, and even if she didn’t, she wouldn’t go against Ron, now that they’re dating,’ Harry thought bitterly, the cold feeling creeping up on him again. He’d been suppressing it as best he could, hanging out with the twins had been a much-needed distraction. But now, he was alone, with nothing to stop the coldness from consuming his thoughts. He drew the curtains of the compartment shut, leaving him to sit in the dim lighting of the magical lights on the walls. The motion of the train soon soothed him into sleep, and for once, his sleep wasn’t plagued with nightmares.   
About two hours into Harry’s nap, the compartment door slid open, the bright light from outside waking Harry. Harry blinked a few times, his eyes focusing on the person in the doorway. The figure stepped in, and Harry’s eyes adjusted, and he could clearly make out who was standing before him. Draco Malfoy had stepped into the compartment, wearing his pristine robes with a shiny Prefect’s badge positioned proudly on one side. He held his wand in one hand, and his trunk in the other. He rolled his eyes at Harry. “Care to move your bird cage off the other seat? I’ve got no where else to sit.” Draco said, boredom in his voice. He had grown weary of Pansy and Blaise’s bickering, but all of the other compartments had been full, or containing annoying first years.   
“Why are you sitting here? Don’t you want to sit with your housemates?” Harry asked, the usual venom gone from his voice. He was rather confused as to why Draco was standing in his compartment, not insulting him.   
“I’m bored of Blaise and Pansy, and Crabbe and Goyle are pretty much rocks so there’s no point in sitting with them.” Draco replied, pausing briefly before adding, “I swear to Merlin, Potter, if you don’t move this bird cage so I can sit down…” He trailed off, jabbing his wand at Harry for emphasis.   
“Fine, fine, I’ll move the cage.” Harry said quickly, moving the cage. He didn’t have the energy to be hexed today, he was still sore from being at the Dursley’s and loneliness was still eating at him from Ron’s blowup. Draco sat down in the now empty seat, shoving his trunk under the seat and leaning back, watching Harry. Draco had expected Harry to protest him sitting there, maybe even threaten him or insult him, but Harry did none of that. This greatly confused Draco, and he studied Harry, noting how thin and pale he seemed. The faintest bit of a bruise poked out of Harry’s shirt collar, but Draco didn’t notice it. Harry finished finding a different spot for Hedwig’s cage and he turned back to Draco, flushing slightly as he noticed him watching him. Harry cleared his throat. “Do you need something?” Harry asked, quirking an eyebrow.  
“Of course not, Potter, and even if I did need something I would not ask someone as useless as you.” Draco shot back, the malice returning to his voice. Harry flinched at the word useless, the cold feeling crashing down on him, nearly bringing tears to his eyes. He shook his head as if shaking away the feeling before replying to Draco. “Then I’d appreciate it if you would stop staring at me. One would think you fancied me, with the way you stared.” Harry said, trying his best to sound as venomous as always, but failing. Draco just rolled his eyes and opened the curtain to stare out the window. Harry pulled his legs up onto the seat with him, and the compartment fell into silence. Draco would never admit it, but he felt a bit worried for Harry. Why was Harry acting so strangely? He hadn’t even been able to sound angry, like he always had the years before. Meanwhile, Harry was deep in his own thoughts. The cold feeling was consuming him again and loneliness was nagging at him. In the back of his head, an irritated voice continued to whisper insults at him, reminders of words screamed at him while at the Dursley’s. Harry was so deep in thought and distracted by the hideous feeling consuming him that he forgot Draco was in the compartment with him. Draco glanced at Harry every once in a while, wondering why his eyes seemed so dull, and why he seemed so… miserable.   
At around five pm, the train came lurching to a halt at Hogwarts. Harry had gotten up five minutes before to change into his robes, seeing as Draco had left to go bother some people, leaving his trunk behind. Harry grabbed his things and exited the compartment, bumping into Draco on the way out, who had returned to get his trunk. “S-sorry.” Harry stuttered, scurrying off. Draco quirked an eyebrow, it was very unlike Harry to apologize so meekly, let alone apologizing to Draco. Draco shrugged it off and grabbed his trunk, exiting the train and joining Blaise and Pansy, who immediately began bombarding him with questions about where he had been, who he had been with, why hadn’t he told them he had been planning on being away for the whole train ride. Draco waved off their questions, not wanting to tell them about Harry or his odd behaviour.   
Harry had walked to the castle alone, the last carriage had been full of his former friends, none of which seemed to be willing to let him join them. Ron had scowled menacingly at him, Hermione had simply turned away from him, Ginny rolled her eyes and gave him a look which seemed to say, ‘piss off’, Neville had given Harry a look of pity, and Luna hadn’t noticed that Harry was there, she was too busy educating Ginny on wrackspurts. Harry arrived at dinner late, the sorting had already been completed and Dumbledore had given his usual start of the year speech. He took one look at the packed Gryffindor table, noting that there was nowhere to sit unless he wanted to sit with first years, before turning on his heel and going to the kitchens for food. He wasn’t particularly hungry, but after eating well at the Weasley’s for the past week, he knew he’d get ill if he went without a meal.   
The house elves were more than happy to prepare food for him, and Dobby was overjoyed to see Harry again. Dobby showed off his new socks and tea cozy, Harry listening intently to the elf. Despite Dobby being just a simple house elf who had gotten Harry’s bones removed in second year, Harry greatly enjoyed talking to the energetic house elf. Harry ate his meal quickly, bidding Dobby goodbye and thanking the other elves, who of course, became tearful at the show of gratitude. He then went to the Gryffindor tower, hoping to have returned before the majority of the house. Unfortunately, that was not the case. Ronald Weasley rose from the couch he had been sitting on as Harry entered the common room. Harry hadn’t known the password, but the Fat Lady let him in anyways, just this once, since Harry seemed near breakdown. Ron walked slowly and calmly over to Harry, who had frozen in his spot. He towered over Harry menacingly. “Looks like the traitor has arrived.” Ron hissed leaning close to Harry’s face to glare at him. Harry took a step back.   
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Harry replied, fighting to keep his voice even.   
“Don’t play stupid with me. Wait, you are truly stupid, there’s no need for you to pretend.” Ron shot back, raising his voice and smirking at Harry.   
“If you don’t mind, Weasley, I’ll be going now. I’ve got more important things to do.” Harry moved to go up to the dorms.   
“Not so fast, traitor, you aren’t welcome in the dorms anymore.” Ron pointed to a trunk and owl cage which had been placed by the entrance to the common room. Harry didn’t know how he hadn’t noticed it before. Harry looked around desperately for anyone to help him. The only people in the common room were Hermione, Neville, and Ginny. Hermione and Ginny were whispering to each other, and Neville seemed to be absorbed in caring for his plant. Neville glanced at Harry and gave him an apologetic look, and Harry understood that he couldn’t help him, unless he wanted to be kicked out of the dorms too. Harry took a deep breath. “Fine. But don’t come crying to me when you need money for things.” Harry snatched his trunk and his owl cage, Hedwig thankfully unscathed inside, before exiting the common room. Ron could be heard screaming insults at him as he walked away, and Harry shook slightly, memories of the Dursley’s flooding back to him. He had no where to go, so he made his way up to the Room of Requirement. He couldn’t tell a teacher, since they’d just go and tell Dumbledore, and he’d create an even bigger mess. It wasn’t like Dumbledore would be any help, even if he did know. Harry had tried to tell Dumbledore about what happened at the Dursley’s when he was eleven, and Dumbledore had just brushed it off as Harry had been misbehaving and needed to be punished.   
Harry reached the Room of Requirement and briefly gave it an idea of what he needed before pushing the door open and going inside. The room appeared small, the way Harry preferred. There was a small bed in the corner, a bathroom, a small half-kitchen, and a fairly decent sitting area. Harry put his trunk at the end of his bed, and released Hedwig from her cage, before collapsing onto his bed with a strangled cry. He shook violently, insults ringing in his ears and he curled up into a tight ball, crying and shaking. Hedwig flew over and sat down on the headboard, chirping softly at him, as if trying to comfort him. Soon, Harry’s cries became soft sniffles and hiccups, and he fell asleep, still curled up on his bed.  
A/N: The next chapter is going to contain graphic flashbacks and graphic self-harm / suicide attempt, so you may skip that chapter, since everything covered in it will be covered in a lighter way in the chapters after. I was going to put off it for longer, but I’m impatient and this needs to happen. Everything will probably come off as very cliché, but I’m trying my best so bear with me. I couldn’t write Neville to be bad, so I made him do what he did. I’m debating between having Dean or Seamus be kind to Harry, but I can’t decide which of them it should be. It’d be unrealistic to have them both be kind, seeing as the majority of his house believes the article/won’t go against Ron, so now I’m stuck debating between who I like better. Comment who you think it should be! It would help me a lot. I’m also adding in a total word count for each chapter (the total of all the words in the book, not total of the chapter).  
[ Word Count Total: 5,232 ]


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure you're aware of how it's formatted by now.

A/N: This chapter is mainly flashbacks and graphic content (abuse, CSA (child sexual abuse), self-harm, suicide attempt). Do not read if it will trigger you. You can skip this chapter and not miss out on information, as everything covered here will be covered in later chapters in a briefer way. My inbox is always open for those who need to talk.   
Whispered Words – A Drarry Fic  
Chapter Four  
Harry, exhausted from the previous day’s drama, slept quite heavily that night. And with sleep comes dreams, but Harry’s are never pleasant. He slipped into a dream, which had taken him back to Number Four, Privet Drive.  
Flashback begins  
A small Harry, who looked to be around six years old, was cowering in the corner of a rather smelly cupboard. Outside of the cupboard, a large man began unlocking the many locks that decorated the outside of the cupboard. Vernon threw the door open and grabbed Harry by his left leg, flinging him out of the cupboard and against the wall behind him. Harry crumpled to the floor, whimpering. “Boy! What did I say about not breaking things?!” Vernon shouted, towering over Harry, his belt clutched in one hand.   
“I d-didn’t mean to!” Harry cried, gasping and covering his mouth as he realized he had back-talked.  
“What was that?” Vernon’s voice was dangerously calm, and he leaned close to Harry, grabbing his collar and shaking him. Harry only whimpered in reply, which only angered Vernon further. He flipped Harry over and began lashing his back with the belt. Harry screamed and cried begging him to stop but Vernon only lashed him harder, blood spilling out of Harry’s back. Once Vernon began tiring from the intense beating, he threw Harry back into the cupboard and locked all of the locks, leaving Harry to cry alone as he bled onto the floor.   
Harry would never forget that day, even if he couldn’t remember what had been broken to trigger the attack.   
Flashback change  
A now nine-year-old Harry stood in the kitchen, scrubbing plates with scalding hot water. He was stood on his tiptoes to reach the sink, the years of malnourishment had stunted his growth, leaving him at the proper height and weight for a seven-year-old. The house was quiet, Petunia had taken Dudley out for a special mother-son bonding time, leaving Harry home alone with Vernon. Vernon walked into the kitchen and came over to Harry. Harry squeaked as he was yanked away from the dishes and dragged upstairs to Vernon and Petunia’s room. Vernon began touching Harry, and Harry could do nothing out of fear of being beaten. Harry had no idea what was going on. Vernon touched him for hours, in places that Harry had barely even thought about before. Vernon then forced Harry to repeat the actions on him, Vernon clearly enjoying this.  
That was the day that Harry Potter’s body had been defiled by his own relative.  
Flashback change  
A nearly eleven-year-old Harry was sprawled on the floor as his uncle beat him, screaming insults at him. “You deserve this, boy. Your parents abandoned you because you’re worthless. You’re a freak.” Vernon stated as he grabbed Harry’s hair and slammed his head into the nearby wall.   
“You deserve this for what you did at the zoo today.” Vernon took a pocket knife out and began carving a word into Harry’s skin, which Harry would later find out was the word ‘worthless’.   
“I-I didn’t mean to, it was like magic!” Harry managed to exclaim between groans of pain. This was very clearly the wrong thing to say, as Vernon grew more enraged by the mention of magic. Vernon yanked open Harry’s cupboard and flung him inside, slamming him against the back of the cupboard, leaving him crumpled, bleeding on the floor. “THERE’S NO SUCH THING AS MAGIC!” Vernon screamed, slamming the cupboard closed.   
End flashbacks  
The memories faded from view as Harry screamed awake, tears streaming down his face. He sat up, pulling his knees to his chest and rocking back and forth, a steady stream of tears coursing down his face. He checked his watch. 6:30 am. He didn’t have enough time to go back to sleep, even if he wanted to. He stood and grabbed a clean set of robes from his trunk before going to the bathroom and turning on the shower. Merlin, he felt so dirty. The memory of that day when he was nine stuck in his mind as he showered, making him shudder with disgust. He got out of the shower and dressed quickly, making sure to avoid his reflection in the mirror before getting dressed. He hated the sight of himself without clothing, it always triggered more memories of incidents with his uncle. He pushed his memories aside and began thinking about his classes for the day. He had double Potions with the Slytherins in the morning, then in the afternoon he had Charms and Transfiguration.   
The day of classes flew by despite the insults hurled at him, by members of all the houses. Harry didn’t care, he was used to having horrible names spewed at him. Ron tried several times to hex Harry, or punch him, but every time he tried, a teacher or a Prefect would show up, and Ron would chicken out of doing anything. Both lunch and dinner had been awkward, Harry had to sit at the end of the table with the first years to avoid anyone who might try to ruin his meal. Harry could have sworn that Seamus was glancing at him, although Harry shrugged it off. Seamus probably would insult him like the majority of Gryffindors.   
Soon, the day was over, and Harry was back in the Room of Requirement. He stared at himself in the mirror. A feeling of despair crashed down on him and his face contorted as he tried to stifle the sob that rose in his throat. What was the point of continuing to be the Boy Who Lived, the savior, the person who the Light was relying on, if his life was going to continue to go downhill? What was the point of any of this, if he was just going to be shunned, alone? He realized at that moment what he wanted to do. He was going to finally give the Dursley’s what they wanted, he was going to stop being Dumbledore’s pawn, he was going to end his existence.   
Harry snatched his wand from where he had left it on his bed. He checked his watch. 10:00. ‘Good,’ He thought, ‘Everyone will be in their common rooms now.’ He walked out of the Room of Requirement, leaving his invisibility cloak behind. He wouldn’t need it, should everything go according to his plan. Harry made his way to the Astronomy Tower, conjuring some parchment and a quill while he walked so he could write a note, not like anyone cared enough about him at this point to read it. The halls were deserted and dark, but that didn’t bother Harry at all. The only people he had to worry about running into were Prefects, but the chance of that was slim, seeing as the castle was huge and there were only two Prefects per house. He climbed the steps to the tower and went over to the edge, sitting down on the ground to finish writing the note.   
Little did Harry know, he had been followed. Not the whole way of course, but someone had seen him as he drew near to the tower. Draco Malfoy had seen Harry walking towards the tower and decided to follow him. ‘Maybe he’s meeting with a girl! Maybe that’s why he was acting so weird on the train!’ Draco thought. ‘Or a guy.’ He added quickly, almost hopefully. Draco counted to ten before following Harry, making sure he wasn’t spotted. He went up the steps after Harry extremely slowly, knowing the steps were prone to creaking. Once he got to the top of the steps, he crouched in the shadows next to a bookcase of Astronomy books. He watched as Harry wrote the note. ‘Weird,’ Draco thought, ‘I wonder who he’s writing to.’ Harry rolled the parchment up and slipped it into his robes pocket, which confused Draco even further. ‘What is he doing?’ Draco thought. The moonlight illuminated the tower and Draco could see how dull Harry’s eyes were, although Draco convinced himself that he was seeing things. Harry was fine, right? The Boy Who Lived had every reason to be happy, right? Draco watched in utter confusion as Harry raised his wand to his wrist. His stomach twisted as he heard Harry mumble a cutting spell. Harry winced at the pain, but he repeated the action at least a dozen times, until blood was dripping off his arm onto the floor of the tower. Steady tears fell down Harry’s face, and in his head, he could hear Vernon screaming insults at him. ‘Useless. Worthless. Freak. Whore.’ The list went on and on, and Harry became desperate to get the horrible, insulting voice out of his head. Draco was frozen in his hiding spot, he had no idea what to do. Draco closed his eyes and counted to ten, steading himself. When he opened his eyes, Harry has discarded his wand to the floor of the tower and was now leaning over the edge of the tower, swaying slightly. Draco snapped out of his shock and stood slowly, doing his best to not startle Harry.   
Harry slid one leg up onto the edge, his whole body shaking. ‘I have to do this,’ Harry thought, pulling his other leg up onto the edge, so he was now kneeling on the edge. Blood dripped down his cut arm, his cuts stinging as his robes brushed against them. The blood loss made his malnourished body feel shaky and weak, and he felt extremely lightheaded. He was just about to throw himself off when strong arms grabbed him from behind and pulled him off the edge. Harry struggled against the arms. “Get off me! Go away! You saw nothing!” Harry hissed.  
“Stop struggling, I’m taking you to the nurse.” Draco said, keeping his voice calm, knowing that if he freaked out it would only push Harry further towards what he had been doing. Harry struggled more, realizing that it was Draco Malfoy keeping him from finally ending his life.  
“Let go of me. I have to do this.” Harry’s voice cracked as he spoke and he sniffed, trying to not completely melt down in front of Draco.  
“Potter, what the hell were you doing?” Draco asked quietly, not letting go of Harry for fear he would run back to the edge and throw himself off. Harry remained silent, still struggling to free himself from Draco’s arms.  
“Answer my question.” Draco kept his voice low and kind, still a bit shocked from what he witnessed.   
“It’s obvious what I was doing, don’t play stupid. I know you’ll have told half the school by the time I unfortunately wake up tomorrow, thanks to you not minding your own business.” Harry stated bitterly. His words were slurred, probably from blood loss, maybe from the shock of Draco bloody Malfoy saving him from death.   
“I wasn’t going to tell anyo-“ Draco stopped talking as Harry passed out, still in his arms. Draco bent down and grabbed Harry’s wand before gathering Harry up in his arms and sprinting towards the infirmary. He raced into the infirmary and began kicking at the nurse’s door, since his arms were full with Harry. “Madam Pomfrey! Madam Pomfrey!” Draco yelled. She yanked the door open.   
“What is the problem, Mr. Malfoy?” Pomfrey asked, concern edging into her voice.  
Draco held out Harry for her to see and she motioned for Draco to follow her. Draco followed her to a private healing room and set Harry onto the bed. Pomfrey shooed Draco to the chair she had conjured for him. She began running diagnostic charms on Harry as she treated the arm he had cut. She gasped softly as she saw that these were not his only cuts, his arm was littered with scars, some more fresh than others. They ranged from extremely deep, the kind that leave raised scars, to shallow ones that leave faint white scars. She finished closing his wounds before turning to Draco. “The diagnostic charm shows he has more injuries than these, so I’m going to have to remove his robes to fully be able to heal him. Be a dear and hold his robes for me, would you?” Pomfrey didn’t wait for an answer, drawing the curtains around Harry’s bed so Draco wouldn’t see him. Harry’s robes came floating out from behind the curtain and Draco grabbed them. He folded them up, so they’d be easier to keep together when he heard the tell-tale crunch of parchment from one of the pockets of Harry’s robes. Draco cautiously took it out, careful to not make too much of the crinkly noise, as that would draw the attention of Pomfrey. He slowly unrolled it and paled several shades as he realized it was a suicide note. Harry had written:  
To whoever may care enough to read this,   
If you’re reading this, then I’m probably dead. You see, I was tired. Tired of being sent to the Dursley’s. Tired of trying to tell people, to get help, only to be told that I’m lying, or that I’m looking for attention. Tired of Dumbledore using me as a pawn. Tired of being the outcast.  
To Molly and Arthur Weasley, I leave my fortune. They are the most deserving of it, despite Ron and Ginny being prats to me over the Skeeter article.  
To Fred and George, I leave my invisibility cloak and Marauders map. Thank you two for being there for me when my ‘best friends’ were not.  
To Hagrid, I leave my owl, Hedwig. I know he’ll take good care of her.   
I guess this really is it. You can all forget about me now. The Dursley’s were right. I am a freak. I am worthless. I deserve nothing but pain and suffering. But for now, I’m taking control of my life, for once, or at least, the last of my life.   
Sincerely,  
Harry James Potter  
P.S. And to Dumbledore, the Dursleys, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and the rest of the people who believe rubbish about me, I leave a big Fuck you.   
Draco rolled the scroll back up and pocketed it. He had to admit, he was impressed with how bold Harry had ended the note, but his worry for Harry’s mental health soon overtook any bit of impressment he had. Pomfrey had said he had more injuries than just the self-harm, which brought Draco to one conclusion. Abuse. He decided not to think about it until Pomfrey confirmed anything. And at that exact moment, Pomfrey stepped around the curtain, a somber expression on her face.  
A/N: This was SO hard to write! Like unbelievably hard. I think I cried while writing it. I was going to go more into detail with the self-harm and suicide scene, but I decided not to since I literally felt like barfing just thinking about it. The CSA goes far beyond what I wrote but I couldn’t bring myself to write the second incident that I had come up with it was just… too much. I’ll be announcing which ships will be featured in this fic (besides Drarry, duh) in the next chapter so stay tuned for that! Don’t forget to comment your thoughts and vote! You can now find me on Instagram under the username @ rxmanticpxetry   
[ Word Count Total: 7,850 ]


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still formatted for Wattpad, which I'm sure you all know by now.

A/N: Before I get into this chapter I’d like to announce the ships that will be featured (eventually) in this fic! If you’re uninterested then you can just get right into reading the chapter!  
Ships:   
Drarry  
Romione   
(Eventual) Pansmione  
Dean x Ginny (don’t know their ship name)  
Blaise x Seamus (I haven’t seen this ship before, but something tells me it would work? Let me know what you think of this pairing)  
So, those are the ships I will be featuring! Now to get into the chapter! Mentions of abuse and CSA in this chapter as well, although non-graphic. There are some potentially triggering terms used to proceed with caution. There is a lot of dialogue in this chapter and we finally see some friendly Harry and Draco! I meant to mention this earlier, but this fic is very non-book compliant, so Draco’s father doesn’t get sent to prison for reasons that will be revealed in the chapter. I realized that I set this in 6th year so it would be hard to have lots of Drarry if Draco had to perform orders for Voldemort.  
Whispered Words – A Drarry Fic  
Chapter Five  
Pomfrey cleared her throat and looked around nervously, which was very out of character for her. She was usually very strong, nothing could phase that woman, not even someone walking into her infirmary with five extra limbs. She beckoned Draco over to her and he obliged, walking over to where she stood. “I’m going to confide some information to you, that you mustn’t repeat to any other students, you hear me? I’m only telling you because Harry clearly needs a friend right now. And since you were the one who found him, it’s only fitting that you hear this.” Pomfrey said quietly, a tone of urgency on every word.   
“Yes, ma’am, I won’t breathe a word of this to anyone.” Draco replied, knowing he had no choice but to oblige. As much as he tried to hide it, he was beginning to care for Harry, so the opportunity to help him was welcome, although Draco would rather not see Harry in so much pain.   
“Come here then. Close the curtains completely behind you.” She turned on her heel and went over to Harry’s bedside. Draco followed after her, securing the curtains closed with the small clasps that adorned them. He turned to look at Harry, and the sight shocked him. Harry was very pale, there were dark bags under his eyes, which seemed sunken. His whole body was very thin, but the thinness was most visible in his face, where his cheeks seemed pinched, and his cheekbones were prominent, where in previous years, they’d been less visible. Draco felt as if the wind had been knocked out of him, his brain struggled to process the image before him. Pomfrey noticed his shock and she conjured a chair for Draco to sit in. Draco quickly took a seat after he scooted the chair over to the side of Harry’s bed. “It’s far worse than it looks.” She said somberly.   
“H-how bad is he?” Draco stumbled over his words. Pomfrey cleared her throat as if clearing all emotion out of her voice.  
“Physically, his condition terrible. He has several ribs which have been broken and have healed in funny positions due to lack of medical treatment. He’s also suffered minor damage to his skull, although I haven’t been able to tell the cause. If it had been from a Quidditch accident, I would have seen it and been able to heal it, but it seems to be from long before his Hogwarts days. He has a lot of bruising and scarring on his body, particularly on his upper back and arms. The scars on his upper back seem to be quite sensitive, as even in his unconscious state he flinched when I attempted to heal them. I did the best I could, but only the more recent ones have faded, and even then, they didn’t completely heal. I did manage to heal the fresh cuts on his arms and reduce the scarring from them, but the less recent ones are out of my healing abilities,” Pomfrey paused and gauged Draco’s reaction, which was that of shock, before continuing, “And, this is where it gets far worse, and if I hear of you telling any other students of this you will be punished severely. He seems to have suffered from intense damage to his… to his…” She broke of to regain composure. Draco glanced from her to Harry to back to her before returning his gaze to Harry.   
“I can’t… seem to tell you in medical terms, it’s just too hard to articulate.” Pomfrey mumbled.  
“Could you tell me what you think happened to him? That’ll give me an idea of where he’s injured.” Draco said, resting both his hands on the edge of Harry’s bed. Pomfrey nodded.  
“I believe he was sexually abused, or, well, raped from the looks of the damage.” She said in a rush. As much as she was trying to remain professional, Harry was dear to her. It was hard to not grow fond of him, seeing as he ended up in the Infirmary nearly every week. Harry had a great sense of humor and he liked to chat with Pomfrey while she gave him any potions that he needed. She’d had absolutely no idea of anything that had gone on in his life, but she still felt guilty for having it come to this. How had she missed the signs?   
“H-he… he was…? Oh, Merlin.” Draco bowed his head as he struggled to process everything.  
“I’m sure you’ve already come to the conclusion of where I suspect the other physically injuries are from.” Pomfrey sighed. Draco nodded and scooted his chair up closer to Harry’s head.   
“I’m going to go get the necessary potions from Severus, you’re free to stay if you wish. I’ll expand the curtains, so another bed will fit in here.” And with that, Pomfrey left, and Draco was vaguely aware of the curtains expanding. Harry was fast asleep, and Draco didn’t want to be alone with his thoughts, so he did the only thing he could think of. He pulled his legs up into the chair with him and fell asleep.  
Harry blinked slowly, the light of the infirmary hurting his head. Wincing, he sat up and looked around. His eyes fell on Draco, who was still curled up asleep in his chair. Draco’s head was rested on his knees and one arm was lazily wrapped around his legs, and the other laid at his side, his fingertips resting on the edge of Harry’s bed. Memories of what had happened the previous night played through Harry’s head and he moved his gaze to his arm, which was now heavily bandaged, probably to prevent Harry from slowing the healing process. He sighed and laid back down. “You didn’t have to stay, you know.” He said to Draco, knowing Draco was still sleeping. There was no reply from Draco obviously, but Harry was bored of the Infirmary already. He sat up again and poked Draco on the forehead. Draco made a small sound of irritation. “Wake up!” Harry whined, poking Draco again. He didn’t really know why he was waking Draco up, he just knew he was bored and he needed to talk to someone, anyone before he started to feel the crushing coldness that he felt on most days. Draco blinked and straightened up in his chair, stretching a bit to ease the soreness from sleeping at an odd angle. “Good, you’re awake. Now I have someone to talk to.” Harry stated, turning to Draco and sitting with his legs crossed.   
“No offense, Potter, but why do you want to talk to me?” Draco asked sleepily.   
“Does it look like I have anyone else to talk to?” Harry gestured around them. The area was empty except for them, because Pomfrey had put up the privacy curtain.   
“Fair point. What do you want to talk about?” Draco was still trying to wake up fully, which was evident in his lack of conversation skills.  
“First of all, I have some questions. How did you find me? Why did you help me?” Harry asked in a rush, clearly uncomfortable talking about the night. He would have avoided the subject entirely if he had not been so curious. Draco cleared his throat nervously.  
“I saw you as you went to the tower. You were holding some parchment, so I thought you were meeting with a girl or something and I wanted to see who it was, so I followed you. I hid until you needed help. I couldn’t just let you die.” Draco stated, his voice void of emotion ‘You saved him because you like him!’ A voice in the back of Draco’s head taunted. Harry seemed to be mulling over Draco’s words.   
“Even if I was… upset with you for saving me last night, I…” Harry paused, looking down, “Thank you.” He mumbled.   
“No need to thank me for doing the right thing.” Draco gave Harry a small smile, which Harry briefly returned.   
“Two more questions. How long have you been here, and did Pomfrey tell you anything?” Harry asked, his voice gaining some of his usual confidence.   
“I’ve been here since I brought you here. As for Pomfrey telling me anything, well…” Draco paused, “She did tell me some things.”   
“Like?”  
“She told me about your condition and her speculations as to why you were in that condition.”   
Harry groaned and rolled his eyes. Of course Pomfrey had told Draco. Before Harry could reply, Pomfrey entered the room holding several potions. “Good to see you two up. Harry dear, take these potions. You’ll be free to go tomorrow, but I have to keep you under observation.” She passed the potions to Harry, who drank them quickly, grimacing at the foul taste. He had learned by now that taking the potions without complaint was far better than refusing, and consequently having them spelled into him. Pomfrey took the empty bottles. “I spoke with both Minerva and Albus about the incident and a Gryffindor student came forward about some… happenings that have gone on. Minerva had a separate room set up for you because Merlin knows where you were staying since Mr. Weasley kicked you out of the dorms.” Pomfrey stated.   
“Who was the student that came forward?” Harry asked. Both Pomfrey and Harry seemed to have forgotten that Draco was still in the room.  
“I believe it was Seamus Finnegan.”   
“Oh.” Harry replied, unsure what to say. Thankfully, Pomfrey continued the conversation.  
“Minerva also thinks it is unwise to leave you on your own, due to both the incident of last night and the fact that Mr. Weasley is very intent on harassing you. Seamus was almost volunteered to be your roommate in your new quarters, but it was decided that it would be better to not make him a target as well.” Pomfrey paused to give Harry a chance to process what she had said. Harry nodded, and she continued.   
“So, we found another person, should he agree to this. Since he is already aware of what happened last night, he seemed like a good option.” Pomfrey’s eyes flicked over to Draco, who was listening intently to the conversation. Harry caught the implications of her words and his eyes widened.   
“You mean, I’m going to be rooming with him?” Harry gestured to Draco, who simply shrugged and averted his gaze to the floor.   
“Yes, Harry, I think it’d be a good idea for him to room with you. He already knows about what happened last night and some potential reasons, so it’s only logical.” Pomfrey explained, knowing how easily Harry could blow up when faced with a drastic change. But Harry merely sighed and laid back down with a mumbled “Fine.” Pomfrey smiled.   
“I know it’s a bit odd now, but I think this is really a good idea. I’ll leave you two to talk.” Pomfrey said, leaving the room just as quickly as she had entered. Harry stared at the ceiling.  
“So, Malfoy, since you know about my, erm, secrets, tell me one of your secrets.” Harry said, a curious glint in his eyes.   
“Erm…” Draco didn’t know what to say. He had one major secret that seemed fair to tell since he knew such personal things about Harry, but he knew that telling Harry would probably not go over so well.   
“Go on. You’ve probably heard some pretty horrible things about my life, share something of yours.” Harry prodded.   
“Well… IkindofhadtotaketheDarkMarkthispastsummereventhoughIdidn’twantto.” Draco blurted in a rush, his words jumbled together.   
“You had to what?!” Harry   
“Don’t make me repeat it.” Draco mumbled weakly, looking down. Harry would surely not want to be around him now.   
“You said you didn’t want to take it, right? So, why did you have to?” Harry asked, inching closer to Draco. Harry knew nothing on how to comfort someone, but it was clear that Draco needed some comforting.   
“It was take the Dark Mark, or watch my parents be tortured and killed. I did what I had to do.” Draco said thickly, his voice clouded with emotion.  
“I’m sorry.” Harry said, reaching out touching Draco lightly on the arm. Draco’s head snapped up and he looked at Harry, almost as if he didn’t believe that Harry bloody Potter was sitting next to him and treating him nicely.   
“It’s not your fault. No need for you to apologise. Anyways, since my father is still alive and out of prison, I thankfully do not have to do anything for the Dark Lord.” Draco suddenly leaned closer to Harry, lowering his voice. Harry flinched back at first, but when he realized Draco was just trying to tell him something, he moved closer as well. “Another student here has taken the Dark Mark. His name is Theodore Nott, and he is currently trying to carry out the Dark Lord’s plans.” Draco said, very seriously.  
“Do you know of the plans?” Harry asked. He knew it was best to keep his cool in a situation like this, but he was itching to get up and go warn everyone, not that many would believe him. Draco shook his head.   
“I’m afraid that I don’t know. The plans given were very top secret, although everyone was informed that Nott had a plan to carry out.” Draco tugged at his sleeve nervously. There was a pause.  
“Thank you for telling me.” Harry finally said.  
“No need to thank me, I’m only doing what’s right. Well, at least, the most right thing I can do at the time.” Draco shrugged.   
“Y’know, since we’re going to have to share a room and all, I think we should call a truce.” Harry said.  
“I’d like that.” Draco grinned at Harry. Harry held his hand out for a handshake.  
“I’m Potter, Harry Potter.” Harry smirked at Draco as he imitated Draco’s first introduction. Draco rolled his eyes.  
“I’m Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.” Draco held his hand out and they shook hands.   
“It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Harry said, winking at Draco. The two collapsed into fits of laughter. The day passed by quickly, Draco had moved to sit on Harry’s bed and the two joked and got to know each other better. Draco found out that Harry’s favourite colour was green, not red like everybody assumed, and Harry found out that Draco had a really soft spot for cats, particularly Scottish Folds. Soon, it was getting late, and both boys were getting tired. Harry curled up under the hospital blanket and Draco had returned to his chair. “You don’t have to stay, you know. You could go to our new room or you could go to the Slytherin dorms.” Harry said, his tiredness making his voice hoarse.   
“I want to stay.” Draco replied firmly.   
“Fine with me. But you shouldn’t sleep in that chair. It’s probably really uncomfortable.”   
“Where else would I sleep?” Draco gestured around the room. Pomfrey had taken the second bed out after seeing that Draco had slept in the chair. Harry scooted over in the bed to make extra space.   
“Just sleep next to me, you idiot.” Harry rolled his eyes at Draco. Draco’s face went bright pink, but despite this, he crawled into bed next to Harry.  
“Just know that if you try anything I will hex your balls off.” Harry muttered in a tone that he hoped was menacing.   
“Same goes for you.” Draco replied. They both laid down facing opposite directions, falling asleep quickly, any awkwardness that had been there initially had long gone. The only sounds that remained in the room were the soft breaths of two people asleep.   
A/N: This was a long chapter and it took me ages to write and I’m not that happy with it but I’m posting it anyways since I need to get on with this story. I’ve sped up Draco and Harry befriending each other so they’ll have some pure moments before they start realizing their true feelings :’) Some of the characters that have gone against Harry will come back to support him for the sake of the ships that I want to feature! Anyways, I leave for the beach quite soon, so I’ll be trying to update as much as possible during that week, but we’ll see how it goes. I’m also planning far ahead in this story, so I know where I want to go but I’m not sure if I’ll ever eventually include smut or if I’ll not include that but oh wellllllll. Thank you for the nearly 100 reads on Wattpad, and the nearly 500 reads on AO3!  
[ Word Count Total: 10,816 ]


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all should know about the formatting by now.

A/N: I don’t actually have much to say this time which is surprising since I seem to talk a lot. Do my long author’s notes annoy you all?  
Whispered Words – A Drarry Fic  
Chapter Six  
Draco was vaguely aware of warm breath on his neck as he slowly woke up. The light from a nearby window hit his face and made him wince; it was far too early to be exposed to such brightness. As he became more aware of his surroundings, he became increasingly aware of the breathing on his neck. He twisted his head as far as he could without moving the rest of his body and caught a glimpse of Harry curled up behind him. Harry had somehow migrated over to Draco in his sleep and was now hugging him from behind. Harry had a leg thrown over Draco’s waist and an arm curled over Draco’s shoulders. Harry’s face was resting very close to Draco’s neck, almost touching it. Draco didn’t really mind this, but he needed to use the restroom so he gently nudged Harry. Harry didn’t budge, so he tried again. Harry’s eyes flew open and he blinked several times to try to focus them. Draco suddenly had an idea. “I thought you said to not try anything, Potter?” Draco smirked, his eyes going from Harry’s leg across his waist to Harry’s face. Harry blinked at Draco confusedly before looking down at his arm and his leg. He let out a shrill squeak and scrambled backwards, falling off the bed with a loud thud. “Oh Merlin, Potter, are you okay?” Draco asked as he scampered over to the other side of the bed to see where Harry had landed. Harry was sitting up on the floor, wincing a bit at the pain from hitting the floor. “I’m fine, Malfoy.” Harry said, a tinge of embarrassment on his cheeks.   
“You sure? That sounded like an unpleasant fall.” Draco replied, moving closer to Harry.  
“I’m fine, I was just startled.” Harry rolled his eyes.  
“You were startled? Imagine how I felt when I woke up and found you cuddling me.” Draco smirked at Harry.  
“I was not cuddling you!” Harry exclaimed, his cheeks flushed a bright red.   
“Oh? And what were you doing then, if it wasn’t cuddling?”   
“I was… I was…” Harry was at a loss for words.   
“That’s what I thought.” Draco crossed his arms over his chest.   
“You’re ridiculous.” Harry said as he climbed back into bed, leaving a space for Draco.   
“Well now that that is sorted I’m going to pee. I’ll be right back.” Draco said lightly as he exited the room.   
“I did not need to know about your bathroom business!” Harry called after him, causing Draco to laugh. Harry wrapped the blankets tightly around himself and waited for Draco to return. Strangely, he felt rather happy, despite having attempted to kill himself two days prior. This greatly confused Harry, since even when he’d had Ron and Hermione as his best friends, he’d still felt as if a dark cloud was looming over him. Something about being around Draco put him at ease, and while Harry could not for the life of him figure out why, he felt a strange sense of comfort. Draco re-entered the room and took his spot on Harry’s bed, still laughing to himself about Harry’s behaviour. “What’s so funny, Malfoy?” Harry asked him as soon as Draco had gotten settled; Harry had released some of the blankets, so Draco would have some way to stay warm.  
“Draco.” Draco replied absently, still thinking about Harry’s outrageously girly squeak.  
“What?”   
“Call me Draco. We’re friends now, correct?” Draco paused, and Harry nodded. “So, call me Draco.”   
“Okay, Draco.” Harry bit back a laugh at how strange Draco’s name sounded on his tongue. “You can call me Harry then, since we’re friends.”   
“Alright, Harry.” Draco replied, and the conversation lapsed into silence. After a bit, Harry spoke up.  
“So, what was so funny?” Harry questioned.  
“I was just thinking about how embarrassed you seemed earlier, you know, when I caught you cuddling me.” Draco put emphasis on the word ‘cuddling’.   
“For the last time, I was not cuddling you!” Harry shrieked indignantly, his face turning pink.   
“See! You’re doing it again!” Draco laughed.   
“I don’t even know what I’m doing!” Harry exclaimed, laughing.  
“In all serious, though, Harry, I know you don’t swing that way, so you don’t have to be so embarrassed about it.” Draco stated after he had stopped laughing. This statement only made Harry laugh harder.   
“Don’t be so sure about that.” Harry managed to gasp out between laughs. Draco’s eyes widened, and Harry froze, realizing what he said. ‘Shit, shit, shit, he’s going to get up and leave now!’ Harry thought, panicked.   
“Oh? Is that so? But I thought you were dating the girl Weasel?” Draco quirked an eyebrow.   
“You clearly have never heard of a thing called bisexuality, but I’m not dating Ginny. She broke up with me at the end of the last school year.” Harry shrugged, he was actually quite pleased to not be dating Ginny. He hadn’t really been attracted to her and had only dated her because he was afraid of what Ron would do if he had ‘broken Ginny’s heart’ by rejecting her.  
“As a flaming homosexual, I’m aware of what bisexuality is, I just didn’t take you as the type that swung both ways.” Draco replied, not bothering to voice his thoughts on Ginny.   
“You? Gay? I thought you and Parkinson were a thing!” Harry exclaimed, causing Draco to laugh.   
“Me and Pansy? Oh, hell no, that’s just an act we keep up because of our fathers. Pansy would never date a dude.” Draco leaned back, clearly very comfortable with the conversation topic. Harry was flabbergasted.   
“I’m guessing the Wizarding World is more accepting than the muggle world?” Harry asked.  
“Generally speaking. Most cases of homophobia are found from when pure-blood parents only have one heir to carry on the family line, since obviously homosexual couples can’t reproduce the way straight couples can. Then sometimes you get half-bloods or mud-bloods who start spreading their homophobia to more accepting wizards and witches, but that doesn’t happen often” Draco explained.   
“I would have figured that there’d be a magical way for homosexual couples to have kids, since you know, there’s magic here?”   
“There is a way, but it’s ancient and not used very often. It’s not too safe, but people still choose to put themselves through it.” Draco shrugged.  
“What does it do?” Harry asked, peering at Draco curiously.  
“Well, it basically creates a space in a male’s body, so they can conceive like a woman would. It’s still a lot harder for them to conceive and there’s a lot more risks involved. But it can be done and have the entire thing go smoothly, it’s just rare for there to be no complications.”   
“That’s so… strange.” Harry said simply, grimacing. Draco nodded in agreement. At that moment, Pomfrey came bustling through the curtains. “I hate to interrupt your chat, dears, but Harry needs to take a few more potions then I’ll escort you two to your new room.” Pomfrey said, passing several potions to Harry, which he downed quickly, wincing at the bitter flavor.   
“Will our stuff already be in our new room?” Draco asked, getting up out of the bed. He was dressed in a set of the infirmary’s pajamas, having been given some by Pomfrey when she found he was staying overnight.   
“Yes, your stuff has been brought to the new room by several house elves. Should anything be missing, you are permitted to return to your old sleeping to find whatever is missing.” She replied as she collected the empty potions bottles from Harry. Harry started to get out of bed before looking down at his legs and shrieking, pulling the blanket tightly around his waist.  
“What is the issue, Harry dear?” Pomfrey asked.   
“Where are my bloody pajama bottoms?!” Harry shrieked, his voice high-pitched. Draco covered his mouth to stifle his laugh at the shrillness of Harry’s voice. Pomfrey waved her wand and the bottoms appeared and she passed them to Harry, who slid them on while still under the blanket.   
“Sorry, dear. I had to leave them off while you were healing.” Pomfrey said, helping Harry out of bed after he had dressed. Harry wobbled a bit since his legs hadn’t been used for a couple days, but once he regained his balance, they set off for their new room.   
Their room was behind a portrait on the second floor in a remote hallway, due to the fact that a vast majority of Gryffindor was out to get Harry. The room was rather nice, it had been set up more like a small apartment than the other rooms in the castle. There was a sitting area near the entrance with an emerald green couch and a window seat that looked out onto the castle grounds leading to the Forbidden Forest. Next to the sitting area was a small kitchen-like area. In the back of the room were two bedrooms. The bedrooms had a bathroom linking them together. One of the rooms was green and silver, and the other was red and gold.   
The two boys retrieved their items from the doorway and went into their bedrooms and unpacked. Draco took far longer than Harry to unpack, and by the time he was done organizing all of his clothing by colour and material, Harry was already halfway through his missed work. Harry’s work had been brought by McGonagall while he was in the infirmary, he had just paid no mind to it, since he was busy hanging out with Draco. Harry heard the door to Draco’s room open and he turned from his seat on the couch to look at Draco. Draco had changed into muggle clothing; a grey sweater with black trousers and plain black socks. Harry had also changed and was now wearing some of Dudley’s hand-me-downs; a huge beige sweater, slightly torn, huge trousers and mis-matched socks. Draco blinked at him, taking in the odd ensemble. “What?” Harry asked, blinking back at him.  
“It’s just… that’s quite an interesting outfit you have on.” Draco’s eyes went up and down Harry’s body, or well, what he could see from where he was standing, seeing as Harry was half-way hidden by the couch. Harry rolled his eyes.  
“Would you rather me be naked?” Harry replied with sass. Draco’s face flushed bright red.  
“N-no! Keep your clothes on!” Draco practically screeched in reply. Harry burst into laughter.   
“Oh Merlin, Draco, you should see your face right now! I was joking!” Harry laughed so hard he fell off the couch, parchment and quills scattering around him. Draco joined him in laughter and went over to help him up. The two gathered up Harry’s work and stacked it on the coffee table, before settling back onto the couch, still laughing together. They got to know each other even more, and it was obvious that Harry was very comfortable around Draco now. He leaned against Draco on the couch as they chatted, and when they finally went to the Great Hall for meals, they sat together at the Slytherin table, ignoring the looks from the Gryffindor table. After their meal, they returned to their room and kept talking and laughing until late into the night, when they finally decided to get some rest, so they’d be prepared for the day of classes they both had in the next day.   
A/N: This chapter sucks, but I wrote it while I was busy with my cousins, so it was hard to focus on it, I just wanted to get a chapter done, since I want to get to the good bits of the story! Next chapter won’t be as fluffy so be prepared for some minor (or major? We’ll see) angst. To clarify, this won’t be an mpreg, but I find it hard to believe that the Wizard World wouldn’t have a way for homosexuals to reproduce, so that’s why I included that bit from Draco. Before I go, I’d just like to say thank you, thank you, thaaaaank youuuuuuuuuu for nearly 200 reads on Wattpad and nearly 1000 reads on AO3! It makes me so so happy to have people reading what I write, and I love interacting with everyone!  
[ Word Count Total: 12,891 ]


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woooo bad chapter aleRt i'm tired asf and i just can't get my ideas written correctly please don't be cruel to me

A/N: So, I’ve been made aware of some spacing issues on the AO3 version of this story, but it’ll take me a bit to figure out the solution to make it more visually appealing, but for now I hope that the spacing isn’t too off-putting that it makes it hard to read the story. For my AO3 readers who are not enjoying the visuals of this, the Wattpad version is by far more visually appealing, so you could read it there for now. Bit of a warning, this chapter is absolutely dreadful in my opinion. I’m hard on myself anyways, but I just hate how I’ve written this so I figured I’d warn you all at the beginning of the chapter.  
Whispered Words – A Drarry Fic  
Chapter Seven  
Harry jumped awake at exactly 4:30 in the morning in a cold sweat. The dream had been one of his relatives, but the details of what had happened escaped him. He stifled the cry that rose in his throat as he scrambled out of bed and began rummaging through the dresser drawers for his school robes. He snatched them up quickly and made his way to the shared bathroom, locking both doors and turning on the shower. He undressed rapidly and practically flung himself into the shower, finally let his cries out as the sound of the running shower would mask them. He leaned against the shower wall as his body shook and the warm water ran over him. He eventually sank to the floor of the shower and curled up, sobbing. The water ran over his face and blended with his tears. After what seemed like ages, he pulled himself together and stood, shampooing his hair and washing his body. He got out and dressed in his robes which were slightly wrinkled from sitting in a pile for several days. He didn’t bother doing anything with his hair. After brushing his teeth, he unlocked the bathroom doors and went back into his room. His school bag, a simple beige bag that was to be carried across one’s shoulder, laid on the floor at the foot of his bed and he snapped it up, checking it briefly to make sure all his books were in there. Once he was sure he had everything he needed for the day, he grabbed his wand from his nightstand and left both his bedroom, and the small room that the two boys had been gifted. He wasn’t sure where he was going, just that he needed to walk around for a bit to clear his head.   
At around seven in the morning, Draco awoke as bright light from a nearby window shone on his face. He slowly eased out of bed and got himself ready for the day, making sure he looked as elegant as always. He peeked through the shared bathroom into Harry’s room and noted that he wasn’t in bed. Draco shrugged to himself, perhaps Harry had gotten up early and was just hanging out in the sitting area working on his missed work or reading a book. When Draco checked the sitting area and found it empty, an uneasy feeling settled over him. Surely Harry wouldn’t just leave? After rushing through both Harry’s room and the sitting area looking for any note Harry might have left about where he went, and finding no note anywhere, Draco sprinted out the door and down the hallway. He could barely think straight, all that was playing through his mind was finding Harry on top of the tower several nights before.   
Harry wandered aimlessly through the school, occasionally chatting with the portraits or looking out the windows as the sun rose, casting a pinkish glow over the grounds. Somehow, his legs managed to carry him to the Gryffindor Tower, and to his dismay, it happened to be right around the time when everyone began leaving the tower. He looked around for somewhere to hide while he waited for the hall to be empty again. He ducked silently behind a rather large suit of armor right as Ginny and Hermione came out of the Tower, chatting loudly about the latest gossip, something very out of character for Hermione. After a while of waiting, and a ton of students flooding out of the Gryffindor Tower, Harry decided the coast was probably clear, so he stepped out from behind the suit of armor and began making his way down the hall to the main staircase, so he could go to breakfast. He made it about halfway down the hall before he felt a presence behind him. Harry slowly turned and was met with the sneering face of none other than Ronald Weasley. Ron quickly moved up to him and grabbed his robes collar, yanking Harry closer to him. Harry flinched and tried to pull Ron’s hands off of his robes, to no avail, due to him being extremely small and weak because of the malnourishment he had received from the Dursley’s. “Weasley, let go of me!” Harry hissed, struggling to get away.   
“No, I don’t think I will. You see, we’re all alone here, and I can finally teach you a lesson.” Ron practically purred at him, his sneer turning into a malicious smirk. Harry did the one thing he could think to do, he opened his mouth and screamed as loud as humanely possible. Ron released one of the hands on Harry’s robes to clamp it over Harry’s mouth, stifling the scream somewhat, although the scream still could be heard to those nearby. Ron shoved Harry to the ground and pinned him down, pulling his wand from his pocket and aiming at Harry.   
Draco had checked everywhere in the school, save for outside, since something in him told him that Harry was still in the castle. The only place left to check was the Gryffindor Tower, although Draco thought it unlikely Harry would go there; why would he go back to the place where he had been tormented, and would be tormented? As he got closer, he could hear a scream being cut off, and the sound of something smacking the floor. He quickened his pace and what he saw caused him to temporarily freeze. Harry was in a full body bind, his eyes darting around as he looked for someone to help him, while Ron repeatedly kicked and punched him. Harry’s glasses had been knocked off when he had been shoved down and they laid near his head, a crack along the left lens. Draco mentally slapped himself and snapped out of his frozen state, stepping closer. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing, Weasel?” Draco’s voice was cold, and he did his best to avoid screaming at Ron, aware that Harry wouldn’t appreciate loud noise. Ron’s head snapped up and he glared at Draco.   
“Isn’t it obvious? I’m teaching this filth a lesson.” Ron turned back to Harry and landed a decent punch to his ribs, smirking evilly at the noise the force made. Something in Draco snapped, and he lunged forward, shoving Ron away from Harry and down onto the floor. With a wave of his wand, Ron was shoved even further away from Harry, and with another wave, Harry was released from the full body bind and he sat up, coughing. Draco lifted him from the floor and allowed Harry to prop himself against him. Draco quickly fixed Harry’s glasses and pushed them onto Harry’s face. Harry was extremely out of it. He was sporting a rather large bruise on his jaw and on his right eye, and he had scratch marks on his cheeks and throat. Harry blinked several times, determined to pull himself together. Draco wrapped an arm loosely around Harry’s waist, there to support him should he need it. “Do you want to go to the hospital wing so Pomfrey can heal whatever Weasel did to you?” Draco asked. Harry shook his head, not trusting his voice.  
“Do you want to go back to our room then?” Draco asked, and Harry nodded gratefully. He was positive he wouldn’t be able to manage classes today, and in the back of his head he groaned at all of the work he’d have to catch up on. Draco and Harry made their way back to their room, leaving a grumbling Ron behind. Ron had grumbled something that sounded suspiciously like “queers” as the two walked away, but Draco had chosen to ignore it. Harry seemed like he would pass out at any moment, and Draco felt the strange need to care for him.   
The two reached the room and Harry immediately flung himself onto the nearest couch. “Y’know… I hate to ask you now, but what did Weasel do to you?” Draco asked, sitting down on the armchair next to the couch. A look of something similar to despair crossed over Harry’s face and his eyes seemed to be almost glazed over. Harry opened his mouth, seeming like he was going to answer Draco’s question, only to pour out a flood of self-hatred.  
“Sorry, Draco, so sorry, worthless, useless, stupid, waste of space, freak, burden, whore, queer…” Harry rambled on, his voice shaking. He wasn’t sure why he apologized to Draco first, but then again, he was barely there at the moment. He was aware of Draco in the room, but in his mind he was stuck in the place that caused him the most pain. He curled in on himself, pulling his knees to his chest and tucking his head down. Harry’s shoulders shook as he tried his hardest not to fall completely apart. Draco slipped off of the armchair and sat down next to Harry, wrapping his arms around him protectively. Harry stiffened at first, but soon relaxed, although he continued to shake. “Harry, it’s okay now. I’m not going to let anyone hurt you.” Draco said soothingly, running a hand through Harry’s hair and holding Harry close to him. He continued to quietly reassure Harry for what seemed like hours, before Harry finally fell asleep, still looking extremely troubled. Draco scooped Harry up and carried him to Harry’s room and tucked him into his bed, lingering for just a moment to study Harry’s features. He shook his head and mentally slapped himself for the strange fluttery feeling he got from looking at Harry. Now was simply not the time to have anything other than platonic feelings for Harry. Draco made his way back out to their little sitting area and plopped down on the couch, thoroughly confused with his feelings. Right as he was about to doze off, there was a rather loud knock at the portrait.   
A/N: I’M SO PISSED WITH THIS CHAPTER. I had it all in my head and I just couldn’t get it to come out right, if that makes sense? It’s shorter than usual because I just HATE IT! Obviously, there was a lot more to Ron’s attack and Harry’s breakdown but I just couldn’t get it written correctly and I’ve kept you all waiting long enough on a chapter so here’s all I’ve got. The gay train is sort of arriving?? There’s going to be an nsfw-ish event that helps a certain person be more aware of their feelings, but I’ll put proper warnings before that so those who wish to skip that sort of content will know when to skip. Next chapter also brings in some vital characters which I’m excited for! Side note; my mental health has been pretty shit lately, so if the quality of my work is declining, that’s why. I turn 16 soon and I’m super stressed about the fact that I can’t drive (and failed the permit test so like,,, I’m terrified to try that again) and the fact that I haven’t gotten a job yet but I need money for cosplays. I’ve also got other mental health issues but I don’t want to bother you all with them so ciao for now!  
[ Word Count Total: 14,755 ]


End file.
